


Delizie Contente

by PiratePichu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Confusion, Touch-Starved, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePichu/pseuds/PiratePichu
Summary: It was late in the afternoon when Stephen told Wong how Clea had left him. The story was hilarious- they both thought so. But even after sharing a laugh Wong could tell Stephen is more hurt then he lets on. With his birthday just a week away, Wong puts a plan into action to lift the man’s spirits. Little did he know there’s more on Stephen Strange’s mind then just Clea.This story’s inspired from an old comic where Clea literally cheats on Stephen with Benjamin Franklin.. (Still can’t believe that’s canon.)
Relationships: Clea Strange & Stephen Strange, Clea Strange/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong, Stephen Strange/Wong





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was late in the afternoon when Stephen told Wong how Clea had left him.

He had taken Clea out on an oaken ship in the 1700s- one of their more normal date night settings in recent memory. But while enjoying a glass of brandy on the edge of the ancient ship the waters broke and a kraken surfaced. Stephen drew up his cloak of levitation and flew towards the danger, leaving Clea alone on the side of the ship. It was a long story, Stephen reported, but by the end of the night she appeared to him arm and arm with another man. 

Another man who happened to be American inventor Benjamin Franklin- in the flesh. She told him that she was in love with Franklin, and that they were going to be married. Stephen had been sure she was brainwashed, hexed, or bewitched. She wasn’t. He turned his back for a second and his lady love was stolen away from him by a founding father- of all people. It was a funny story- he had nearly spilled his tea laughing- they both had. But after that Stephen went to bed early. He hadn’t mentioned her since.  
In the living room he dove head first into the realm of study. Wong would find him floating above the same couch for days. Pages of the thick tome he read turned on their own while Stephen floated stalely and attracted a thin coat of dust. Wong would make tea, tell him to stretch and take a break. Stephen nodded in agreement but never did. He’d try to joke with him and Stephen would listen and laugh, but when he left the room his face fell into a deep downward curve. As the days passed, Wong’s concern for him grew like ivy. 

His birthday was on the way. The hopeful, naive man beneath his skin toyed with the idea that that was the answer. One big party with all of the friends Stephen had made over the years. There would be light conversation and music and drinks. The Sanctum would be bedizened in purple and yellow party favors- he’d bake him a happy, spongy cake. He pictured Stephen thanking him, shaken to his senses, flush with the joyful blush martinis bring. Yes, a birthday party- that could be wonderful..

Wong was inexperienced in birthdays but he enjoyed planning, so most things came easily. He examined Stephen’s closet and guessed his favorite colors. Then he bought a few matching balloons, a table cover, and a set of napkins. He started looking into cakes, and after much debate settled on strawberries and cream. He went out to buy alcohol, which required significantly less detective work, and a few ingredients for guacamole, salsa, and other party favors. With ingredients and decorations bought and stored away Wong had only one major problem.

The problem was Stephen’s friends. Mainly: he didn’t have any. Stephen had beef with most of the Avengers, all of The Defenders, and every X-Man. Wong wasn’t discouraged with the big league groups not liking him, it made sense. Stephen was hard headed, aloof, and excelled in making people look stupid. Of course fellow ego-maniacs like Tony Stark and Reed Richards wouldn’t be fans of his. It was when the heroes simply didn’t remember him that Wong felt a pang of pity for his friend cooped up in the sanctum.

Stephen remembered them. He kept tabs on them, making sure no evil magics breached their lives. He felt the urge to protect them even after their work together had finished. It was a small breach of privacy, sure, but it was sweet.

He had the most luck at the Bar with No Doors, where he scraped together a few names for the guest list. But the list was still short. Short and Clea-less. He knew Stephen would be disappointed but he struggled to understand why.

It wasn’t as if he hated Clea. Hate was a strong word. He liked her fine. She had been kind, she supported Stephen well enough. He remembered the first time she saw snow, her alien eyes flicking to each flake falling from outside the window, the questions she asked and how brightly Stephen answered. They giggled together and Stephen explained how some people think each snowflake is unique when really they aren’t. Sometimes they would cuddle. Clea would nest under the cloak and the crook of his neck, and he would hold her, his hand resting at the small of her waist. He did hate that part. Strongly disliked.

She was just one person in the ever-growing list of people who he felt had wronged Stephen. She left him on a dime- (or in this case, on a one hundred dollar bill.) She left him for a ridiculous man, a man who would be dead in a few years, who had “shocking himself” as one of his best known accomplishments. That’s who she traded Stephen’s heart for- an 18th century racist. Stephen, his closest confidant, his greatest ally. Wong peeked past the kitchen to the living room and took a glance at him. His cape had a funny habit of curling around his back and cuddling against his neck. It fiddled with the tufts of thick black hair on the back of his head when it was down in study. It held him like nothing in mid air for days, let his gray intelligent eyes devour a novel the width of a fist.

Vishanti bless him- how could anyone leave a man like that?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Stephen knew it had grown late by the shadows that stretched slowly across his book. Sometimes he would read a few pages then have to flip back after comprehending nothing. Sometimes he would stare at a page for hours, tangled in a passing thought. He took tiny breaks to examine the orb of Agamotto and secure the boundaries which protected Earth from extradimensional threats, but he was always drawn back to the comfort of the book. Based purely on the shadows he thought it must be somewhere between eleven and twelve PM. It didn’t matter much, the light from his gently levitating candle had yet to burn out.

“Still awake then, Stephen? Why am I not surprised?” Wong’s voice rang out from behind him.

“Why indeed? I should be more surprised at you.”

“Me?”

“You have never been a night owl, old friend. Remember when-”

"Oshtur spare me, I do, I do. You will never let that story be." Wong groaned. A smile cracked his cheeks- it felt foreign.

"What are you baking so late at night?” he asked as Wong passed him a cup of chamomile tea. Wong paused and glanced down at his flour caked apron. He cringed.

“Er. Pizza, traditional deep dish.” 

“Pizza? American Pizza? You're not Wong, where did you put Wong?”

“A necessary evil.” Wong said “You’re as thin as a tree branch.” Stephen barked out a laugh. “Sleep, Stephen. You do your mind no good ignoring its body.” He said. He reached up and placed a hand gently on his floating shoulder. Stephen was ashamed, but he didn’t want to go to bed. He knew what would be waiting there for him.

“Come.” Wong said, grabbing the candle and teacup from midair and walking towards the bedroom. Stephen followed, heavy and childlike, before collapsing into bed

**Author's Note:**

> Comic referenced: Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #18, published Sept. 1976.


End file.
